


De Flores y Agentes Mentirosos

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Español | Spanish, Everett is too proud to ask dickhead Stephen to a date so he makes one up, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stephen isn't stupid, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: El doctor Stephen Strange tiene una reunión de negocios con dos hombres para consultar a SHIELD sobre las posibilidades de tratar con nuevos superhéroes. Al menos uno de esos dos hombres, el agente Everett Ross, lo dice. Pero la otra persona no parece aparecer en lo absoluto. O existir...





	De Flores y Agentes Mentirosos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of flowers and lying agents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779423) by [Thrilmalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia). 



> Gracias a la bella [Thrilmalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia) por dejarme traducir su fanfic. Siempre sonrío como desquiciada cuando leo esta historia, espero disfruten de ella tanto como yo lo hice. 
> 
> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Para [Luna_sharp618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618)
> 
> Gracias no solo por inspirarme en esto, sino también por animarme a escribirlo. Este fic no existiría sin ti.  
> Espero que disfrutes del pequeño fic lleno de fluff  
> Si hay algo que quieran contarme o preguntarme, este es mi [tumblr](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/). No duden en enviarme solicitud, también.

Era un miércoles por la mañana cuando el agente Everett Ross entró en la sala de descanso y miró alrededor de la habitación para ver quién estaba allí. No había nada inusual en ello, ni siquiera era inusual que la mayoría de las conversaciones se detuvieran o se calmaran por su presencia. Después de todo, no se sabía que el Señor Ross era un jefe amistoso, y nadie quería arruinar su vida laboral diciendo algo incorrecto. Pero a Ross no le interesaban las conversaciones; después de ver al hombre de su interés, se dirigió hacia él y se paró frente al doctor Stephen Strange, mirando hacia abajo ya que el hombre estaba sentado y solo sonrió complacido mientras un agente se reía por algo que Strange había dicho. Probablemente algún comentario inteligente como él siempre los hace, aquellos que hicieron que Everett quisiera darle un puñetazo o un beso, aunque siempre tomó demasiado tiempo para decidir, así que nunca lo hizo.

 

"Ah, doctor Strange, aquí está", dijo Everett y miró un archivo que tenía en la mano, luego volvió a mirar al doctor. "Usted y yo tenemos una cita mañana por la noche. Nos reuniremos con Sal Benson, un entrenador de diplomacia, para discutir algunas cosas y posibilidades para un entrenamiento adecuado hacia los nuevos reclutas sin experiencia en el arte de la diplomacia. Mi secretaria le dará la dirección en unos minutos, nos reuniremos allí a las 7. Llegue a tiempo, doctor, la puntualidad es educación. Y vístase bien, es importante ".

 

"Su deseo es mi orden, señor", respondió Strange con una sonrisa descarada, que Everett vio como una señal de que no se tomó esto en serio. Como si se tomara algo en serio, Dios, todos esos "superhéroes" nuevos eran tan arrogantes, y sobre todo Stephen Strange.

 

"No es mi deseo, doctor, es nuestro comando. Puede viajar a través de las dimensiones, pero en esta dimensión hay una jerarquía, y usted, como yo, tiene que hacer lo que dicen nuestros superiores", dijo Everett con frialdad y miró su archivo nuevamente, luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras la conversación estaba terminada para él, "Te veré mañana, Doctor Strange".

El agente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, ya marcando un número y comenzando a hablar por su audífono, como la abeja ocupada que todos creían que era, y en realidad lo era. Solo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo 'abeja', excepto quizás por un hombre.

 

\---

 

Al día siguiente, cuando el taxi de Stephen llegó a la dirección indicada, se encontró con un elegante restaurante de ambiente agradable, aunque no era adecuado para los asuntos difíciles como lo solía hacer el Agente Ross. El agente ya estaba parado frente a la puerta y esperando. No había ninguna señal de un Sal Benson, pero tal vez estaba dentro o vendría pronto. Después de todo, Stephen llegó a tiempo como Ross le había pedido, pero no podía garantizar que el tercero se presentara puntualmente.

Aunque lo que sucedió después fue bastante inusual. No era que Stephen pagó y salió del taxi caminando hacia el agente; no, eso era normal, lo inusual sucedió cuando Everett sonrió al verlo, simplemente por el hecho de ver al doctor, y Everett no había sonreído así antes.

 

"Buenas noches, doctor Strange", dijo Everett sonriendo, luego ofreció su mano la cual Stephen también estrechó con una sonrisa, aunque la mirada en sus ojos era más confusa que la de Everett.

 

"¿Estoy soñando, agente? Está sonriendo", dijo Stephen, su sonrisa tan encantadora como siempre, "Y se ve encantador". Everett se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de parecer molesto por el coqueteo del hombre.

 

"Diplomacia, doctor, diplomacia y cortesía, eso es todo", dijo, aunque nadie le hubiera creído si Everett hubiera dicho que su sonrisa no era realmente sincera. Era extraño verlo tan relajado y amigable, ya que Stephen solo lo conocía como el agente molesto y sarcástico que ladra órdenes a sus inferiores y se enoja cuando algo no se hizo a tiempo, por no mencionar que sus conversaciones hasta la fecha fueron en su mayoría los dos usando el sarcasmo y la burla para molestarse mutuamente.

 

Charlaron un rato, mientras Everett miraba su reloj de vez en cuando y miraba por la calle como si estuviera esperando a que llegara el entrenador de diplomacia. A Stephen no le importó, aprovechó los momentos en que el agente miró hacia otro lado para comprobar sutilmente qué tan elegante estaba su cabello y qué tan bien se veía en el traje oscuro, y qué tan bien la camisa azul complementaba los ojos del hombre. Después de media hora, Everett suspiró y miró a Stephen con una sonrisa, sorprendentemente, sin resignarse.

 

"Supongo que el señor Benson está llegando demasiado tarde", dijo y miró hacia la entrada del restaurante, "No creo que le molestaría mucho si ya entramos y lo esperamos allí. ¿Viene, doctor?"

El agente fue al restaurante primero, Stephen lo siguió y le dijo a la señora de la recepción que tenía una reserva con el nombre de 'Ross', por lo que ella los llevó a una mesa y les entregó los menús.

 

"Puede tomar lo que quiera, la comida está en mí", ofreció Everett mientras miraba a Stephen por encima de su menú, antes de agregar rápidamente: "Bueno, en SHIELD, obviamente. Es una reunión de negocios, después de todo. Aunque el señor Benson parece que no se molesta en aparecer. Tal vez llega tarde, el tráfico es un infierno en este momento ". Se encogió de hombros y miró a Stephen, que sonreía en comprensión.

 

"Está bien, Evere- discúlpeme, agente Ross", dijo el doctor y sonrió ampliamente. "Estoy entretenido solo con su compañía, el señor Benson no tiene que presentarse en absoluto".

 

El agente se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, algo destellaba en su rostro y Stephen no podía reconocer que era. ¿Fue un indicio de culpa? ¿Éxito? ¿O fue más bien una sonrisa de complicidad? No estaba seguro de eso, pero podía preocuparse más por eso después, lo importante era que Everett se veía bien con eso, incluso si duraba solo una fracción de segundo.

 

"Por favor, doctor, esto sigue siendo un asunto de negocios, no podemos esperar que alguien no se presente para mantenerlo personal", dijo Everett con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque Stephen y todos los que conocieran al agente por un poco más de unos pocos minutos, habían aprendido que podría haber mucho detrás de esa sonrisa. Alegría, enojo, nada. "Oh, y por favor, llámame Everett", agregó, y dejó en claro qué había detrás de la sonrisa educada que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en una diversión honesta.

 

"Stephen", el doctor le ofreció a cambio y se recostó con una sonrisa pensativa mientras murmuraba, "Everett. Qué nombre tan extraordinario, para un hombre extraordinario ".

 

"¿Extraordinario?", Everett preguntó antes de sonreírle a Stephen. "Sea lo que sea que creas que soy o me llamo, mi nombre no es tan extraño como el tuyo. Lo siento, estoy seguro de que ya escuchaste esto mil veces ".

 

Y era cierto, Stephen había escuchado muchos juegos de palabras basados en su nombre, pero la forma en que Everett lo dijo y se disculpó tímidamente justo después, era absolutamente adorable, y Stephen se echó a reír. Aunque antes de que él pudiera contestar, un camarero vino a tomar sus órdenes y ellos pidieron vino y comida sin pensar en Sal Benson, luego volvieron a conversar y reír. Y solo un poco de coqueteo, o tal vez mucho más.

 

\---

 

"Esto no es realmente una reunión de negocios, ¿verdad?" Stephen preguntó después de un rato y miró a su alrededor, aunque la diversión en su voz y su sonrisa hicieron que sea fácil adivinar que no le importaba. Había pasado una hora y media con ellos comiendo y hablando de todo el mundo y su hermano, y ninguno había mencionado nada sobre el trabajo en absoluto.

 

"No, realmente no lo es", respondió Everett con una risita, tratando de ocultar su diversión detrás de la copa de vino en su mano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. "Nunca tomaría vino en una cena de negocios, sin mencionar que odio las cenas de negocios".

 

"Eso explica por qué, cuando pregunté por ahí, nadie sabía quién era el diplomático Sal Benson, y cuando lo investigué, él era el dueño retirado de una floristería".

 

"Tal vez eso es solo lo que el gobierno quiere que pienses".

 

"Dígame, señor agente de la CIA", dijo Stephen y se inclinó hacia adelante con una mirada en sus ojos que era difícil de describir, pero hizo que Everett sintiera todo el calor de sus mejillas a su abdomen, "También me debe una explicación. "

 

Everett también se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia adelante, "No le debo nada, doctor. Excepto tal vez un viaje a su casa o un café en la mía". Stephen se echó hacia atrás y, a juzgar por su sonrisa, no pareció importarle la idea. Después de mirarse el uno al otro por un momento, Stephen sonrió y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

 

"Deberías haberme dicho que esto iba a ser una cita, habría traído flores", dijo, y Everett se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

 

"Por favor, Stephen, no necesito flores", dijo el agente, aunque la mirada tímida en su rostro contó una historia diferente, lo que hace evidente que apreciaría el gesto, al menos.

 

"Bien, entonces debería haberme puesto la mejor ropa interior si iba a salir en una cita", respondió Stephen, pero Everett se encogió de hombros con una expresión casi despreocupada en su rostro.

 

"¿Cuál es el punto si no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo de todos modos?"

 

"Buen punto."

 

Ambos se rieron y siguieron bebiendo su vino mientras hablaban. Fue increíble, sin trabajo Everett era bastante relajado y una persona encantadora. Stephen se esforzó por concentrarse en lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, pero se sorprendió pensando en lo maravillosa que era su risa o en lo bien que sabía manejar las palabras. Era tan inteligente, tan divertido y tan agradable, fue maravilloso.

Everett no estaba mejor, no podía dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro del hechicero, esforzándose por no mirar fijamente los labios con el perfecto arco de Cupido que estaba enmarcado tan bien por la barba perfectamente arreglada. O los ojos brillantes con la mirada inteligente y curiosa. Y Stephen Strange, el neurocirujano arrogante y egocéntrico, era en realidad una persona muy humilde y amable, Everett debió darse cuenta de ello. Oh, qué equivocado había estado la primera vez que se conocieron.

 

\---

 

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron abandonar el restaurante y dirigirse a casa. Así que Everett pagó, negándose a dejar que Stephen siquiera viera la cuenta. Se pusieron los abrigos y abandonaron el restaurante. Afuera, se pusieron de pie y se giraron el uno hacia el otro, sabiendo que esto sería un adiós, aunque realmente no querían irse todavía.

 

"¿Necesita un taxi, doctor?" Everett preguntó y miró al hombre más alto, Stephen no estaba seguro de si la mirada en sus ojos era realmente tan suave o simplemente se veía tan suave por la luz. Tal vez fueron ambas cosas, o simplemente vio lo que quería ver. O tal vez no.

 

"No, gracias, tengo esta pequeña cosa práctica aquí", dijo Stephen con una suave risita y se sacó el anillo de la honda del bolsillo, mostrándolo a Everett, "Es mágico. Ya lo verás. ¿Necesitas uno? Un taxi, quiero decir”. Everett negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y asintió a su derecha. "Puedo caminar, no está tan lejos. Puedes acompañarme, si quieres. Por supuesto, no-..."

 

"Me encantaría, en realidad", dijo Stephen, interrumpiéndolo, y se volvió con Everett para caminar en esa dirección. "Debería asegurarme de que llegas a casa a salvo, después de todo".

 

Everett se echó a reír y sacó su pistola de su abrigo, sonriéndole a Stephen. "No tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad, Stephen. Pero gracias, aprecio el gesto".

 

"¿Trajiste tu arma a una cita? Qué romántico", dijo Stephen y se echó a reír. Everett se unió con una risita, "Y pensé que estabas emocionado de verme, pero era solo una pistola en tu abrigo todo el tiempo".

 

"Tal vez fueron ambas cosas", dijo Everett con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, luego tiró de la manga de Stephen para que girara en la esquina y no siguiera caminando en línea recta. Y aunque disfrutaba de la cercanía del hombre, lo soltó. Pues no necesitaba aferrarse a Stephen para mantenerlo cerca, lo disfrutaba igual.

 

\---

 

Mientras caminaban, pasaron por el piso de Everett, aunque no fue un accidente. Stephen simplemente no lo sabía, y la conversación era demasiado interesante como para interrumpirla ahora por bagatelas como el sueño, así que Everett simplemente condujo al hombre por las calles, solo caminando. En algún momento decidió regresar y caminaron de regreso, cayendo en silencio, aunque no era nada incómodo. Simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía mutua en silencio, las manos se rozaban de vez en cuando y los ojos se encontraban, pero ninguno hizo nada excepto sonreír y seguir caminando. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Everett, y Stephen miró alrededor.

"Ya hemos estado aquí", dijo, y su mirada se posó en el agente de nuevo, "Recuerdo esos edificios. Memoria fotográfica. Pero no dijiste nada".

 

"Estabas hablando, hubiera sido de mala educación interrumpirte", dijo Everett, aunque ahora tenía que esperar que Stephen no se enojara, y no lo estaba. Él sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo.

 

"Así que... yo, te pediría que vinieras a tomar un café, pero-"

 

"El trabajo de mañana, lo sé. Está bien", dijo Stephen y se acercó un poco más, aunque era obvio que él también estaba un poco nervioso. "Supongo que esta fue una buena noche, entonces. Gracias, fue maravilloso. La próxima vez todo va por mí, no hay discusión. ¿Qué tal suena comida italiana?"

 

"Suena genial. Gracias, Stephen", dijo Everett con una sonrisa agradecida, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro, y se lamió los labios, luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, "Disfruté mucho esta noche".

 

Stephen no estaba seguro de qué responder, excepto que tenía que, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Ya habían cerrado los ojos y Everett estaba levantando cuidadosamente la nuca del hombre más alto con la mano mientras lo tiraba hacia abajo, empujándose lentamente hacia arriba. Stephen ayudó inclinándose y puso vacilante sus manos en la cintura de Everett, y luego no tan tímidamente presionó sus labios contra el hombre más pequeño. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero el nerviosismo se derritió tan pronto como cerraron los ojos y sus labios se tocaron, reuniéndose en un beso lento y suave. La segunda mano de Everett, la que no descansaba en el cuello de Stephen, se enroscó alrededor del cuello del abrigo y, inconscientemente, dibujó círculos en la lana con el pulgar, sosteniendo al hombre cerca. Para el hechicero, sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del agente para acercarlo aún más a sí mismo, y aunque casi tropezó, lo siguió con gusto.

 

Tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto duró el beso, solo sabían que era demasiado corto para ambos cuando tuvieron que retirarse para respirar. Ambos se sintieron y parecieron brillar con el brillo de la farola, sus sonrisas amables y felices y sus ojos brillantes y llenos de adoración el uno por el otro. Pero ambos parecieron estar de acuerdo en silencio en que esto era suficiente para esta noche, y no se inclinaron de nuevo.

 

"Buenas noches, Stephen", susurró Everett y solo lentamente dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo del cuello de Stephen y sobre su pecho hasta que lo soltó y retrocedió un paso, las manos del doctor se deslizaron por los costados.

 

"Buenas noches, Everett", respondió Stephen y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero lo hizo y le sonrió cariñosamente a Everett, viéndolo entrar. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, sonrieron y se saludaron ligeramente, luego Everett cerró la puerta, dejando la mirada de Stephen.

 

\---

 

A la mañana siguiente, Everett vino a trabajar con una sonrisa en su rostro y saludó a su secretaria, pero ella solo sonrió a sabiendas.

 

"Buenos días, señor Ross", dijo y le entregó sus cosas. "Aquí está el café de la mañana, los informes de la noche anterior y la agenda de hoy. Tiene una reunión a las 11 y su documentación ya está en su escritorio".

 

"Gracias, señorita Williams", dijo Everett y sonrió agradecida, pero la mujer solo levantó una ceja y asintió. Era inusual que él estuviera tan agradecido, pero estaba segura de que sabía a quién agradecer por el buen humor de Everett.

 

"Oh, y un admirador secreto dejó un regalo en su oficina en algún momento de esta mañana. Debieron ser muy discretos, no vi a nadie entrar ni salir, y cuando llegué aquí no había nada, pero cuando traje unos papeles a su oficina, allí estaba", dijo con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en la puerta."Entonces, ¿quién es?”

 

Los ojos de Everett se ensancharon un poco y se apresuró hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver qué había allí. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para el enorme ramo de coloridas flores en su escritorio, por lo que no estaba completamente seguro de si eran de esta dimensión o no.

 

"Yo ... no lo sé", murmuró en voz baja, aunque estaba muy seguro de saber de quién eran esas flores. "Uh, gracias, señorita Williams, hablaré con usted más tarde".

 

Se fue con una sonrisa de complicidad y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dándole algo de privacidad a Everett cuando él se acercó a las flores y se inclinó para oler. Definitivamente no eran flores normales, los colores eran demasiado vibrantes y los olores demasiado fuertes, y era encantador. Sin mencionar la imagen mental de Stephen Strange, vagando por solo Dios sabe qué mundos extraños recogiendo flores para Everett. Después de unos momentos, cuando el agente había terminado de admirar el ramo por ahora, se dio cuenta de la nota que estaba pegada a ellos, sonrió mientras leía la letra y comenzó a mirar hacia adelante para ver al hechicero de nuevo.

 

_Angela’s, 8PM. Ponte tu mejor ropa interior, es una cita. X_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustando esta historia, kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me harán realmente feliz.
> 
> De hecho estoy pensando en hacer una serie de estas, o quizá algún día haga una pieza más grande, así que veré cuando llegue a ello. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
